ndukesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: Basics
After the great success in ratings and bizarre events after season five, Chris McLean sides to bring back the thirty-eight original contestants for one last shot at the grand prize, one-hundred billion dollars! With wacky challenges, and the return of Chef Hatchet, who knows that they have in store this season! Find out on.. Total.. Drama.. Basics! With The Screaming Sasquatchanakwa, The Killer Beavers, The Horrific Spiders, and The Cute Squirrels. Contestants Alejandro Anne Maria B Beth Blaineley Bridgette Brick Cameron Cody Courtney Dakota Dawn DJ Duncan Eva Ezekiel Geoff Gwen Harold Heather Izzy Jo Justin Katie Leshawna Lightning Lindsay Mike Noah Owen Sadie Sam Scott Sierra Staci Trent Tyler Zoey Chapters 'Chapter 1 - "We're Bringing Drama Back"' Chris McLean was shown back at the Dock of Shame laying on a lawn chair, sipping a smoothie. He quickly walked up to the camera and smiled, "And... we're back! This season, we're back at Camp Wawanakwa for one last shot at the cash prize! We're bringing back all 37 contestants, not those worthless new thirteen from last season, who provided low ratings. Here come the season four cast now! Welcome back: Anne Maria, B, Brick, Cameron, Dakota, Dawn, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Sam, Scott, Staci, and Zoey!" A yacht containing the thirteen season four competitors arrive dropping the thirteen off. "Ah, it's good to be back!" said Jo. "I'm ready to win my million." "Actually, this season, the grand prize is one, billion, dollars!" said Chris. Jo's mouth began to drool, and she became even more motivated to win. "One billion dollars?!" said Anne Maria, who was unsuprisingly applying hairspray. "Imagine how much hairspray I could buy for my pouffe! Especially since I wasn't invited to compete last season." "Sha-please, winners never quit, and quitters never win." said Lightning. "Lightnin' never quits, and never surrenders, I'm here to win again, Sha-Lightning!" "I don't need my bubble anymore, I've gained a whole five pounds!" said Cameron, who still looked exactly the same. "Can't really see any difference, small fry." said Jo. "Wow Cam, you look healthier now, and me and Mike are better than ever!" said Zoey, who was shown holding hands with Mike. "Brick McArthur reporting for duty, sir, I will make it farther this time, sir!" said Brick, who was now preparing to enter in the military. "Chris, tell me this island isn't radioactive anymore, I can't have another tragedy like me growing into a creepy orange monster!" said Dakota. "You'll always be my little monster Dakota haha, ah man, Black Cops 4 comes out next week, and I won't be out to get it!" said Sam, who was playing Nintendo DS. "Yah, my Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Uncle XBox invented video games!" said Staci. "Before him, people had to play board games and use their imaginations. "Is Fang back!? I can't be in that freaky machine anymore, man!" said Scott, who had healed from his injuries. "Scott, you may have healed on the outside, but on the inside, there is still something very wrong." said Dawn. "You don't know anything about me, creepy aura girl." replied Scott. B was shown walking past the other contestants, and ignored them all. "Hey, Zoey!" exclaimed Dawn, excited. "Oh hey, Dawn." replied Zoey, worried. "Time to meet thirteen more of our contestants!" said Chris. "Some familiar faces, and the top thirteen contestants in Total Drama history!" Another yacht arrived, containing the thirteen contestants, that were all slowly exiting the yacht. "Man it's good to be back, woo-hoo!" exclaimed Owen. "I also agree with Owen, since I was competing last season, which royally sucked." said Harold. "But I did get some time with the luscious Leshawna." "Listen sugah, I told you, we're better off friends." followed Leshawna. "Ugh, I can't believe I'm stuck at this lame-o-camp for the third time." said Heather. "I think I'd rather hang out with Alejandro and Courtney than compete again, but sadly, I have to compete with them, which is basically worse." "Sorry to rain on your parade, Heather, but I'm here to win this time, and no boy will be standing in my way!" replied Courtney. "She is just jealous of your beauty, Courtney." said Alejandro. Courtney hugged him, and Alejandro was shown winking at the camera. "Oh, well thank you Alejandro." replied Courtney. She blushed and wrapped her arm around his. "You think I'm supposed to be jealous?" asked Duncan. Gwen laughed and kissed Duncan, making Courtney jealous. "Man, how is Gwen still with him?" said Cody sadly. DJ patted Cody on the back, and then exited the yacht with him. "It's great to be back, hey Chip!" exclaimed Lindsay, excited. Beth and Izzy slowly proceeded after her. "It's Chris." replied Chris, now looking irritated. "Lefawnda!" said Lindsay, running up to Leshawna and embracing her. "Hey, girl." replied Leshawna, happy. Elimination Charts Elimination Table 1 - Episode 3 was a non-elimination episode. Elimination Chart